Harry Meets Teddy
by ShelPenguin
Summary: A short-ish one shot about when Harry first meets his godson, Teddy.


**Yo no proprio Harry Potter **

* * *

**Harry Meets Teddy - May 4th, 1998**

The crisp air of May pushed the black and red hair back out of the two people's faces. The small town in Northern England got two new visitors, and rather suddenly. They appeared with a _pop_. Appearing in a small court yard, as if coming out of the ground. But people don't come out of the ground.

Or, if people are magical, they could appear in the middle of the court yard - seeming to have come out of the ground. And Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley _were_ magical.

"Are you sure this is it?" Harry asked nervously, wringing his hands.

Ginny sighed. Harry supposed that she was getting annoyed with him asking that, but at the same time, Ginny understood his mind set.

"Yes, this is it," Ginny answered calmly. "I can even recogize it from photos Tonks had."

Tonks's names cut sharply into Harry and he locked up again. That's why he's here, of course, but still.

"Harry," Ginny said more gently upon seeing Harry tense. "I know you're still going to believe it because you're too noble, but anyone in the wizardring world will tell you that no deaths are your fault."

Harry swallowed hard.

"Mrs. Tonks lost... everyone, though."

The redhead didn't have a response to that immediately. Eventually, and quite lamely, she said, "I know."

Ginny pressed her freckled hand against the small of Harry's back and put a pressure into it. Harry walked along with the pressure, and he made sure to keep Ginny at his side. He had to work on a lot of relationships, including his and Ginny's, but he knew he had to start with Teddy.

The knuckles of his right hand were covering in a heavy bandage, but he knocked the solid door three times. After a couple of seconds, they could hear movement inside of the house.

Harry prepared himself to see her, not wanting to flinch because of her similar features with her sister. Ginny, who had only seen photos of the woman, winced a little bit at the characteristics, having narrowly escaped Bellatrix only a day ago.

"Harry, Ginny - come in, come in."

Andromeda's voice was much nicer and pretty sounding than Bellatrix's voice - less crazed and... just awful.

She welcomed the two teenagers into her small foyer. Her house was very neat but it was cozy. There was a light sound of music that was coming from the sitting room and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"You two are welcomed to stay for lunch," she told them. "I have tea, sandwhiches, and then scones, as well."

"Oh, I love scones," Ginny said whole heartedly.

Harry was looking around the house. It was odd to think that he had been here less than a year ago. Then his biggest worry was if Hagrid was dead. What a difference ten months can make.

Harry, rather suddenly, found himself being wrapped in someone's arms. Andromeda was hugging him, obviously trying not to hurt him, but also trying to hold his much taller form to her.

"Thank you, so much Harry, for everything."

"I... I haven't done anything -"

"You mean someone else saved the world?" she said rhetorically. She pulled away from Harry, grabbing his thin face and holding it. "You let us defend ourselves. And, more importantly, you made my daughter very happy. " At Harry's confused look, she elaborated, "You made Remus come back. They were both very... Very happy, Harry."

Harry swallowed thickly and gave the woman a nod. She isn't one that he wants to mess with.

"I hear you're noble?" Andromeda looked back at Ginny, who rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright, then. I would like to tell you that I do not blame you for anything, nor does anyone else. And that I consider you part of my family now."

Harry stared at her, a little aghast but not visibly yet.

"Thanks," he said, his voice hoarse. "I... consider you my family too."

She smiled and patted his cheek.

"Good, then call my Andromeda or Andy. Teddy is upstairs, first door on the left."

She released Harry and stepped back to look at them, still smiling slightly. Her eyes were red but dry, as if she had stopped crying just for their visit. Harry flinched at the thought.

"Er - I was wondering if it'd be all right if I went with Harry?" Ginny questioned. "I'd love to meet Teddy and, well, Harry's never actually spent time with a baby."

"Oh, of course! You two can go upstairs - I will be setting everything up down here."

With that, they went their separate ways - Andromeda to the kitchen and Ginny tugged Harry up the stairs.

The first door on the left opened silently, and Harry clicked it shut behind him. Next to a queen sized bed was a small cot. It was rocking itself gently side to side.

Ginny rushed to the side - very much loving babies, as she had told Harry at the castle this morning - and smiled down at the infant.

"He's so beautiful," she said smiling. Harry stepped up to the other side of the cot and had to smile a little bit as well.

Teddy was sleeping peacefully, a small tuft of pink hair on top of his head. His legs were stretching themselves and Ginny grabbed his little toes. Harry couldn't help but wonder when he was going to start crying for his mother. Aunt Petunia had always complained to him that he had cried when he first got there (he used to like to think that it was because even as a one year old, he knew they were worthless).

"Come on."

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at Ginny. She rolled up her sleeves and gingerly picked Teddy up, holding him securely in her arms. She backed up with the baby and sat down slowly on the bed. Harry followed her to the bed and sat down beside her, sitting very closely to her and looking down at his godson.

"I wonder what he looks like naturally," she wondered out loud.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. "Remus said that he was born with blue hair and it was changing at a constant rate... Maybe when he gets older we can see."

Ginny nodded, running her hands over the pink hair fondly.

"All right - you're turn."

"What -"

"You have to hold him eventually, Harry," Ginny sighed. "Might as well do it know with someone experienced." Ginny puffed out her chest and smiled at Harry, happy to get one in return.

Slowly and carefully, Ginny passed the small bundle of blankets to Harry. He formed his arms to mimick how her's were, and then she adjusted them a little bit.

"This is how you hold your arms," she said knowledgably. "This way you support their head and they get to snuggle with you, if they want."

As if Teddy had heard and under stood Ginny while in his slumber, his head cocked to the side and he snuggled into Harry's abdomen. Ginny grinned.

"Offer him your finger to hold."

Harry glanced at Ginny for a moment and then, doing as she said to, moved his left index finger towards Teddy. Teddy's small hand grasped the long finger and, surprising for how small he was, gripped it tightly.

"See, he likes you," Ginny said softly.

Harry snorted. "He'd probably do this to anyone."

Ginny pushed her shoulder into Harry's bicep. "You're his godfather, he's going to love you," she told him. When Harry looked doubtful, she went on, smirking. "You're Harry bloody Potter - everyone likes you!"

Harry rolled his eyes and decided it was best not to argue with her. He used his extra fingers to feel Teddy's soft blanket, watching his changing features with his tired eyes. Harry wanted to be a part of Teddy's life - he had to be there for him. He would always be there for him.

* * *

So I'm kind of on a Teddy Lupin/Lupin in general roll. _#sorrynotsorry_


End file.
